<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After the party by disneyswiftie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869186">After the party</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneyswiftie/pseuds/disneyswiftie'>disneyswiftie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tyrus Oneshots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Andi Mack (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confident Cyrus Goodman, Cuties, Cyrus’ house, First Kiss, M/M, Making Plans, Nervous T.J. Kippen, Post-Episode: s03e20 We Were Here, Smitten T. J. Kippen, Texting, happiness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:48:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneyswiftie/pseuds/disneyswiftie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TJ and Cyrus text late at night after Andi’s party. TJ goes to Cyrus’ house the next day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tyrus Oneshots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After the party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TJ Kippen’s point of view.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I lie down on my back as I climb into bed after the best day of my life. I keep thinking about the party and the smile on my face keeps getting bigger and bigger.</p><p>
  <em>Cyrus Goodman is my boyfriend.</em>
</p><p>I can't believe it finally happened. I never thought he'd like me back but for some reason he does. I'm so happy I can't even sleep. So I decide to text him.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Teej💜:</span> u still up?</p><p> </p><p>I wait a minute and he replies.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Cccm❤️:</span> yep. everything ok?</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Teej💜:</span> more than.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Cccm❤️:</span> great🌟</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Teej💜:</span> so... how are you?</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Cccm❤️:</span> amazing.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Teej💜:</span> hey, do you, um. wanna</p><p>come over tomorrow? around 2?</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Cccm❤️:</span> i'd love to.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Teej💜:</span> great. um, I should</p><p>sleep now. goodnight</p><p>
  <em><strong>read</strong> 11:34 pm</em>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Cccm❤️:</span> night &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>He just sent me a heart. I feel like I'm melting. I probably won't be sleeping any time soon.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>I wake up to my alarm clock blaring next to me. I slam the stop button and read the time. 10:30 AM. I'm not sure when I fell asleep last night but not even my alarm can ruin my mood. Cyrus Goodman likes me back. And I held his hand. Here comes this mushy feeling again.</p><p>I walk downstairs and grab some cereal. My mom eyes me suspiciously.</p><p>"What?" I ask her as I sit down and start to eat.</p><p>"Why are you so smiley today? You're never this happy when you get up before noon," she questions me.</p><p>"It's just a nice day, that's all," I lie, my mouth full of Cheerios.</p><p>"It's raining. You hate the rain," she states, looking me in the eye.</p><p>"Is it a crime to just be happy?" I stand up and put my bowl in the sink.</p><p>"No, just curious," she says.</p><p>I turn to walk upstairs and she stops me, asking, "Did something happen at Andi's party?"</p><p>I start to internally panic, but try not to show anything on my face.</p><p>"Not much," I say, starting to walk again.</p><p>"Come on TJ! You can tell me, I'm your mom. Ooh! Did you finally get a girlfriend?"</p><p>"Nope," I state plainly.</p><p>As I'm almost up the stairs, she groans, saying, "I can't think of anything else!"</p><p>"Good," I tell her as I enter my room and shut the door. The dreamy look returns to my face once again.</p><p>I grab my phone and text Cyrus.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Teej💜:</span> hey. um. I was wondering if I</p><p>could come to your house instead? my</p><p>mom's getting suspicious of why I'm so</p><p>happy before noon when it's raining.....</p><p>and so she might find out if you come</p><p>over and she sees me smile even more...</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Cccm❤️:</span> you're so adorable.</p><p>let me ask my mom.</p><p> </p><p>I blush at that and wait a few minutes for him to text with the answer.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Cccm❤️:</span> she says sure. still 2pm?</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Teej💜:</span> awesome. yeah, still 2.</p><p>and I'll have you know, you're</p><p>the adorable one.</p><p>
  <em><strong>read</strong> 10:59 am</em>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Cccm❤️:</span> bet.</p><p> </p><p>I chuckle and lock my phone. I might as well get some more sleep before it's time to go to Cyrus' house.</p><p>I already have an alarm set on my phone for 1:30 PM, so I lie down on my bed and drift off to sleep.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>I wake up to the sound of my alarm and I roll over to see my mom staring at the lockscreen of my phone.</p><p>After she turns off the alarm, I scream, "Mom, what are you doing?! Give me back my phone!"</p><p>"Not until you explain yourself. So you do have a girlfriend!"</p><p>"What do you mean, I don't have a girlfrie-"</p><p>She shoves the phone in my face.</p><p>"Oh," is all I can say as I see the message on the screen.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Cccm❤️:</span> see you, Teej.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, oh. Why did you lie to me, TJ?" she asks, concern in her voice.</p><p><em>I didn't lie about that,</em> I think to myself. <em>But now I guess I have to because you can't find out the truth.</em></p><p>"Okay. Fine. I have a girlfriend." I internally gag at my own words. "But you can't meet her. She's extremely shy a-and not nearly ready."</p><p>"It's okay, TJ. You don't have to hide having a girlfriend from me. I'm just glad you're happy," she tells me.</p><p>"Thanks, mom." I smile on the outside, but on the inside I feel like crying because I can't ever tell her the truth.</p><p>I take my phone from her, and we walk out of my room.</p><p>"I'm going to a friend's house, okay?" I ask her.</p><p>She smirks. "Friend...or girlfriend?"</p><p>
  <em>Neither, actually.</em>
</p><p>"It's just my friend, mom. I promise."</p><p>"Okay. Have fun, sweetie," she goes to her office and I head out the door.</p><p>As soon as I'm outside, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. That was close. I walk to Cyrus's house and finally smile again.</p><p>When I approach his house, I take a deep breath and let it out. Then I walk up to the door.</p><p>After I knock, the door opens and I'm greeted by Cyrus' dad.</p><p>"Come on in," he says, taking my coat and hanging it up as I walk in.</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>I take off my shoes and he yells, "Cyrus! TJ's here!"</p><p>Cyrus immediately runs down the stairs. Man, he looks adorable.</p><p>"Hey, Teej!" he says with a bright smile on his face.</p><p>"Hi," I greet him as I try not to stare.</p><p>"Wanna go to my room and play some games?" he asks me.</p><p>"Sure," I say before he leads me upstairs.</p><p>We get to his room and he sits on his bed. I stand there awkwardly for a few minutes, not sure what to say. I don't know why I'm so much more nervous after finding out he likes me back. I guess I just don't want to mess it up and make him leave me.</p><p>"So...are we gonna play a board game or something, or should we just talk?" I ask.</p><p>"Talking's fine." He looks up at me and smiles.</p><p>"Cy, you have no idea how much last night meant to me. Holding your hand there on the bench was....the best thing." I tell him as I look down at my hands, playing with my fingers.</p><p>"It meant a lot to me, too," he says, still smiling.</p><p>"I just...I like you so much and I'm so glad I get to finally be with you."</p><p>"I'm really happy to be with you as well," he tells me.</p><p>Suddenly, he stands up to and walks over to me.</p><p>"Cy, what's happening?" I ask as he stands really close.</p><p>"This," he says as he grabs my face and kisses me.</p><p>I kiss back, enjoying the moment. His lips taste like chocolate and butterscotch and I smile against his mouth before continuing to kiss him. A few seconds later, we pull away and lean our foreheads together.</p><p>"I really like you, muffin."</p><p>"I really like you, too."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>